Bus bar systems and electrical connectors for use in coupling devices to a bus bar system are generally known in the art.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,042 describes an electrified, framework system for bringing power and/or signals to devices. The electrified, framework system includes at least one longitudinally extending, electrified bus bar. The bus bar has a housing which includes a pair of conductors positioned thereon. Each conductor has a surface which provides a continuous conductive path for attachment of devices. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,910 describes connectors for use with the electrified, framework system described in the '042 patent. In particular, the '910 patent describes an electrical connector for coupling the electrical connections of the bus bar to a source device, such as a power supply, and/or a connector for coupling the electrical conductors of the bus bar to a sink device, such as a lamp.
While the devices described in these publications, which publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally work for their intended purpose, the following describes an improved connector for use with a bus bar system.